Calling
"Calling" is the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts. Synopsis During a meteor shower at night over Destiny Islands, a voice recites the legend of light, which details the world's collapse into darkness and its reconstruction into smaller worlds by the hearts of children. The next day, a young boy finds a young girl washed up on the shore. Years later, the young boy, Sora, is awakened from his dream by Kairi, the young girl, who calls him a lazy bum for sleeping on the shore. He questions his dream, but follows Kairi to see their completed raft. Another boy, Riku, walks up to them and accuses them of always goofing off, insinuating that the two were sharing a Paopu fruit. Sora immediately tenses, but Riku remarks that he was only kidding. On the raft, Sora asks Riku and Kairi if they'll really find another world if they travel across the other side of the ocean. Riku assures Sora that they'll know when they get there and thanks Kairi's appearance on the island to their discovery of the existence of other worlds. Kairi interrupts by showing the boys a Thalassa shell lucky charm which she explains is known for sailors who wore them for a safe voyage. Sora interrupts by marching into the water and raising a flag, promising that there's nothing to worry about and guaranteeing that they'll see the world. As they leave the area, Riku throws Sora a Paopu fruit and tells him that if two people share it, their destinies become intertwined and asks him if he shouldn't be trying it before they leave. Sora is unable to comprehend and Riku slyly suggests that may he should try it. Kairi interrupts and demands that they head out and Riku walks away, leaving Sora flustered. A voice says that there's so much to do in a little time and that the door is shut before reassuring to take it easy and unafraid. At Disney Castle, Court Wizard Donald Duck rushes to the Courtyard and zaps Captain of the Royal Knights Goofy asleep on his post. Donald zaps Goofy with a fire spell and attempts to shake him awake, inadvertently drawing the attention of Lady Daisy Duck and Queen Minnie Mouse. At the Library, Donald informs them that the King had disappeared and hands Minnie a letter written by the King, explaining that he's investigating the reason behind stars blinking out one by one and instructing Donald and Goofy to seek out and stick with someone who wields a key to their survival. As they finish reading the letter, Sora is on his bed looking at the Paopu fruit before dismissing it as a fairy tale and throws it across the room before heading to sleep while Kairi finishes weaving her Thalassa charm. Minnie finishes reading the letter which instructs Donald and Goofy to head to Traverse Town and find Leon, who would point them in the right direction. Daisy notes Traverse Town as another world and Minnie questions what could the recent events mean. At Destiny Islands, Riku is standing on his balcony, realizing that the door is opening. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity Differences from the video game * The Dive to the Heart sequence is omitted. * Sora meets Kairi when she finds her washed ashore, but, in the game, he and Riku meet her when they visit the mayor's house. * Sora, Riku, and Kairi’s conversation about going to see the world takes place on the raft instead of on an islet at sunset as in the video game. * Donald discovering the King's disappearance is omitted. Instead, he tells Minnie and Daisy how he found Pluto holding the letter. Goofs Trivia * The prologue in the beginning is actually the story Kairi's grandma told her when she was young. Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts chapters Category:Real world